Every Guy's Fantasy
by etariel
Summary: Done for a commision. Sakura and Hinata have no idea what to get Naruto... until Sakura thinks up a wonderful plan and puts it into action. HinaNaruSaku. Threesome. Pretty much PWP.


I apologise for the lack of plot. This is about the most PWP story I've ever written. This was a commision from one of the guys at work, and I wasn't too adverse to the idea (of course the 5$ helped...) But in any case this is practice for what my 101th reader of PYCK asked. They asked for a SasuNaru Lemon fic. So this is just some light pratice.

The pairing is HinaNaruSaku, this is a threesome. You have been warned.

Some useful advice: **Don't like? Don't read.**

* * *

It was midday in Konoha and a young pink haired medic and a shy Hyuuga heiress could be seen eating lunch together. Which would not have been odd, if they weren't having ramen at Ichiraku and that Naruto was nowhere in sight.

The two girls were avid discussing a topic that had caused a soft blush to appear on Hinata's face. "Come on, Hinata-chan. As much as he likes ramen, it is not a suitable gift for his birthday." Sakura gestured with her chopsticks towards the stand. "Why don't we just get him a new set of kunai?"

"B—But that's not very thoughtful. We should get something he'll like…" Hinata protested.

A half-hour passed filled with outrageous suggestions that were steadily growing implausible by the minute. Finally pushed to her limits, Sakura exclaimed. "Why don't we just have sex with him?"

"Wha—What?" Hinata was shocked, and uncertain she'd heard it properly. "Could you repeat that?"

"I said," Sakura replied with a roll of her eyes, "Why don't we just give him sex?" At the look on Hinata's face (which was torn between shock and embarrassment) she added. "Come on I know he'll love it at least, and he'll be happy. All guys love sex, it's like the universal law or something."

"B—But… who?" Hinata managed to stutter out, looking as if she were on the verge of passing out.

"I'll do it," Sakura said as if that determined everything, turning back to face her own bowl of ramen.

"No!" Hinata exclaimed loudly in a very uncharacteristic act that caused Sakura to raise an eyebrow as she turned to look at her shy friend once more.

"Well then you could do it or wecouldhaveathreesome." The last part came out in a rush and Sakura's face suddenly matched the colour of her hair.

It took Hinata a minute to understand but when she blushed bright red, Sakura added. "Well it's pretty much every guy's fantasy to have two hot girls all over him _and_ each other at the same time."

It was then that Hinata passed out. With a sigh, Sakura helped her friend up and when Hinata finally opened her eyes she asked. "So you in?"

Weakly Hinata nodded, and thus was the plan conceived.

"So here's the plan…" Sakura told Hinata a week later while they got ready for the big night. It was only ten o'clock but both of them were freshening up for the evening. "While he's asleep we'll tie him up and then we can get changed into these before waking him up. Okay?"

'These' happened to be two outfits made of the smallest pieces of fabric Hinata had seen in her life. They were composed of a thong and a strip of fabric that was supposed to cover her chest, and both of them were a flaming orange colour.

"Ino said that Shikamaru would make sure that Naruto was back at his apartment by midnight, and it's almost quarter past. You ready Hina-chan?" Sakura purred jokingly. Then she caught a look of worry on her friend's face. "Oh Hinata-chan it'll be fine. Just stay calm and it'll be the best night of your life."

When Hinata and Sakura stepped back into Naruto's room after changing both of them took the time to admire their handiwork. Naruto was now tied to the bed with chakra enforced ropes, and beneath the sheet the only managed to cover his lower half they both knew that he was completely naked.

"Well let's get started," Sakura smirked and laughed quietly when Hinata went pink. Hinata was now dressed in the orange outfit, and Sakura had to admit that she looked absolutely adorable. The thong left very little to the imagination and the strip of orange cloth was barely able to contain her lusciously large breasts, which only caused a flash of heat to run through her body.

Hinata took a moment to observe Sakura who was now crawling unto Naruto's bed, and while the orange clashed with her pink hair she looked breathtakingly hot. Sakura's creamy skin was exposed, and her long legs seemed to stretch for miles. Her small breasts heaved with excitement and her lips were parted softly.

"See something you like?" Sakura purred as she reached a hand under the covers. Hinata flushed and Sakura thought that she looked too cute when she blushed. Then realised that Hinata was still at the edge of his bed. "Aren't you going to do something?" Sakura asked as she fondled Naruto's dick.

Hinata leaned forward to capture Naruto's lips shyly but when his tongue unconsciously licked her lips she opened her mouth to allow him in. Watching the show before her as Hinata kissed him deeply, Sakura felt his member begin to harden.

"Hina-chan come here," Sakura ordered and Hinata hesitantly pulled away and crawled over to the pink haired girl. Sakura pulled her closer with one hand and when their lips met, immediately pulled the quiet girl into an intense kiss.

"Mmm…" Sakura moaned, letting her hand rub harder against Naruto's dick. It was then that Naruto opened his eyes and was sure he was dreaming. Not only did Sakura have a hand around his penis, but also she was making out with Hinata just inches from his eyes! It was only a few seconds later when as he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes he realised he was also tied to his bed.

When a soft whine escaped his throat, both girls turned to look at him, both of them flushed and breathing hard. "Naru-kun…" Sakura pouted. "Don't you like your birthday present?"

Hinata had returned to kissing Naruto, while Sakura threw his sheet to the side and softly kissed the tip of his cock. Then she slowly began to slide her mouth around it, careful to place her hands firmly on his hips to prevent him from bucking upward. She heard a loud moan come from him and smirked around his cock.

Hinata in the meantime began to trail kisses to his neck; occasionally biting down which usually earned her a half-strangled groan. Then she felt a dainty hand start to untie the fabric around her chest. Once the scrap had fallen away she felt Naruto lean up to catch a nipple in his mouth and then he began to suck. "Oh Naruto…" she moaned quietly.

Sakura could tell that Naruto was close to his breaking point, as she deep throated him and then pulled up until only the tip was still left in her mouth. Finally she pulled away completely and smirked at Naruto's whine that caused Hinata to moan at the vibration.

Naruto's hips bucked upwards in an effort to convince her to resume what she had been doing, but she ignored him, instead tugging on Hinata's hair till her head turned so she could kiss her.

Then she began pulling the orange thong tantalisingly down Hinata's soft legs. Naruto watched this happen with wide eyes, his cock still straining upward and begging for release. Hinata was now completely naked before them, a blush spreading itself from her face down to her chest. A trimmed path of black curls lay nestled between her legs, and her arms had come up to cover her chest self-consciously.

"Now Hina-chan, it's your turn," Sakura said teasingly and pushed Hinata back so she lay spread out on the bed, her hips propped up with a pillow that afforded Naruto an excellent view. Then she lowered her lips to Hinata's already soaking core.

Hinata writhed with pleasure and a loud moan escaped her lips, Naruto in the meanwhile was straining against his bonds trying to reach out and touch her too or at the very least take care of his aching cock.

Sakura reached up with one hand to squeeze one of Hinata's large breasts and Naruto found himself struggling fiercely to break free of his bonds. Then Hinata hit her peak and called out Sakura's name and as her face contorted with pleasure Naruto's dick throbbed with need. Sakura lapped up Hinata's juices eagerly.

Sakura then shifted so that she was able to kiss Naruto, the kiss turning more into a battle for dominance. Sakura pulled back from his lips. "I'll release you…" she whispered in his ear, "but only if you can make me orgasm."

"Then you had better take your clothes off," Naruto chuckled, no longer straining against the ropes. Sakura sexily dragged her thong down so that a small patch of pink hair was visible. Then she reached up to untie the ribbon around her breasts. "Come here," he ordered her.

She crawled towards him, showing off her body and straddled his chest. "Yes master, what is your bidding? Would you perhaps like a taste of ambrosia?" She spread her legs so that her soaked centre was on display right before him.

Naruto swirled his tongue around her clit and smirked when Sakura whimpered loudly. Hinata in the meantime had recovered from her orgasm and was watching with fascination what was happening.

Every time Naruto's tongue flicked over her clit, Sakura let out a resounding moan. Eventually Hinata began to softly knead Sakura's breasts, in awe at their softness. Then she lightly bit down on one of Sakura's rosy nipples, which caused Sakura to cry out. "Oh gods… yes!"

Gods this is like something out of one of my wet dreams… Naruto thought and then hardened his tongue and plunged it into Sakura, whose eyes rolled back, as a wave of pleasure washed thorough her. Hinata indulged Sakura's mouth into a fierce kiss, and continued to massage her breasts.

Hinata felt herself begin to heat up as she watched the stunning display that was Naruto and Sakura together. She noted that Naruto's dick was straining upward and was twitching as if it were begging for release. Hinata guided herself down unto it, groaning as she felt herself being stretched.

Naruto let loose a grunt as he felt Hinata begin to ride him, his hips thrusting up to match her tempo. His tongue mercilessly plundered Sakura, enjoying every sound she made. Then Sakura orgasmed and her body arched so that a cascade of pink hair extended down her back. Hinata's eyes were shut tight as she rode Naruto fiercely, the soft lashes almost touching her cheeks as her face contorted with pleasure. "Na-ru-to," she moaned impaling herself upon him.

Then he realised that Sakura had untied him, and was watching them with lust filled eyes. He allowed his hands to rest on Hinata's hips guiding her down unto him. As he hit a certain spot within her she cried out loudly, so loudly that he was certain his neighbours had heard.

He flipped her over so that he was on top and rammed into her, her eyes flew open even as her hips arched up to meet him. Finally with a groan he came, spilling his seed deep within her tight body.

Once he had recovered he noticed that Hinata was stroking him carefully, while Sakura nipped lightly at his neck. "It's my turn now…" Sakura smiled a roguish smile, one that promised something so completely sinful that he was immediately turned on.

He thrust into her, without waiting for her permission catching her off guard and enjoying the breathy moan that escaped her pink lips. Hinata was watching the sleepy eyes that still burned with lust, as she lay on his bed.

Sakura's nails dragged down his chest, causing a hitched gasp to escape Naruto. "Oh please…" Sakura breathed. Sakura was a sight to see, her pink hair tousled and her lips open in a constant sigh of pleasure. Sakura was desperately trying to reach her peak, and she was so close already. With so much foreplay, this wouldn't last long. With one final thrust Sakura came, with Naruto following close behind.

Sakura was on top of him her head resting on his chest, filling his nostrils with the scent of sweat and sex, a very potent combination. Carefully he shifted so that she was on his left side, while Hinata moved to nuzzle him on the right. Her pale eyes closed, and her pink lips pursed so cutely as she rested.

He pulled the sheet over all three of them and settled down, one girl on each side. Sakura pressed against his back while Hinata rested with one of his hands draped loosely over her hips.

"Goodnight," he murmured and heard two soft, sleepy replies in return. I could get used to this he thought, before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. ;)


End file.
